


Labios

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [21]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Yoochun descubre una cosa de Jaejoong.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Labios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Espero que te guste.

LABIOS

Yoochun descubre los labios de Jaejoong en Japón, una mañana de Julio, mientras toma su café y maldice al mundo, cuando , así de la nada su amigo le besa, e inesperadamente se le antojan perfectos. 

O puede ser que ya lleva mucho tiempo fijándose en ellos. 

Para besar, para acariciar, para tenerlos en cuenta a todas horas.

De repente se da cuenta que hacerse adicto a esos labios, es tan fácil como se incondicional de Jaejoong , rabietas incluidas, sin dejar atrás esos momentos de ira o ansiedad, sin perder una sola noche de borrachera o de insomnio, sin las miradas que se dicen todo. 

Ahora ya no le bastan los abrazos o las sonrisas cómplices. Necesita más, quiere más, busca entre los rincones de su sentido común algún rastro de cordura, para impedir que su relación se vaya a la mierda, pero su mente se encarga de convencerlo, porque después de besar las cosas solo pueden ir a mejor.

Es un experto en tropezar con excusas que le faciliten su camino a los labios de Jaejoong.

Cuando maldicen, al probar la comida, en las sonrisas después de ensayos interminables. En las escapadas a medianoche sin que nadie se entere.  
Los labios de Jaejoong dicen verdades, de las que duelen y rompen el equilibrio de su mundo, las que agradece todos los días porque le mantienen cuerdo. 

Y porque su voz es como un faro remolcándolo a puerto seguro en cualquier vendaval. Lo cierto es que le cuesta reconocer que es esclavo de los labios de su amigo, suaves, gentiles, carnosos, determinados, generosos y caprichosos, todo lo que imagina y más que se pierde porque la realidad supera a cualquier noche tonta en la que se abandona a fantasías protagonizadas por Jaejoong y sus malditos labios. 

Esa mañana de Julio en Japón, Jaejoong se levanta con un objetivo claro y no deja que nada se interponga en su camino, por eso, pese a que todavía no ha terminado el café y puede ser peligroso, besa a Yoochun como si fuese la última vez, aunque sea la primera.


End file.
